Ice Skating: Like a Mafia Boss
by The Nearly Missed
Summary: Let's join our two favorite Wammy Boys on a field trip to the local ice rink! Rated T for swearing and homosexuality. MxM, don't like don't read.


"Shit shit shit shit shit shit _fucking shit!"_

"Oh, calm down, you drama queen. You're fine."

Matt stepped down onto the ice. "Alright, alright, I got this." He started to push forward and his arms pinwheeled. Mello grabbed his arm and kept him from landing on his ass. With nervous laugh, the redhead glanced up at the blonde. "I guess ice skating isn't my forte."

"Come now, my young padawan. You shall learn from the master." Mello glided backward, beckoning Matt with one finger.

The gamer's balance was faltering and he clung to the side. Mello snorted at him. "You look like you're drunk."

"Well aren't you fancy." Matt observed Mello, standing with black leather skates laced tight. There was no waver as he balanced on the blades.

"Remember back at Wammy's, that one time we went ice skating on the pond?"

"Nope."

"Course you wouldn't, you were a lazy ass and stayed inside," He swirled in circles in place. "I was the authority there. Well, with Roger, but you know old people. They've done one thing, they've done it all."

Matt pulled his black and white hat down by the dangling yarn braids by his chin. "Is that so?" He grasped at the wall of the rink.

"You doubt me?" The blonde began to edge backward.

"And you're about to show off in three, two, one…"

Matt pointed to his friend and with a grin he was off, sliding around the large rink. His feet swirled back and forth beneath him, but not once did he stumble. In a wide arc, he came back around, eyes glued to Matt across the ice. He gained speed and jumped, spinning twice in the air. As he landed, blonde hair fell into his eyes and he blew it away. A couple of little kids looked up at him in awe.

Mello met eyes with the gamer and he sped off toward him, pushing faster and faster. "Dude, stop, you're gonna kill me!" Matt shuffled to the side, but the blond followed his path.

"Relax," Mello said carelessly. There was a scraping noise as his skates turned abruptly and Matt was showered in powdery ice shavings. The blonde cracked a smile.

"I hate you."

"Right back at you."

Matt humphed and stared through the glass at the people bustling in front of the vending machines outside. A young girl scooted around him as she glided across the ice. He watched her pass him and the twenty-year-old wavered as he pulled himself down the wall.

Mello shook his head. "I can't watch this. Come here," He offered his hands.

The gamer shoved his hands in his armpits. "No."

"Do you want to learn or not?"

He looked up to Mello. He had his "just do what I say" face on. He sheepishly took his hands. "Fine."

"Good Mattie," The blonde slowly skated backward, pulling Matt with him. "Okay. You're immature; you slide across the kitchen floor in your socks. Imagine you're doing that but on skates," He dropped one hand and came around next to him. "Just push diagonally forward with this foot, then the other." He demonstrated, speeding them up a bit.

"Why did you have to be so good at this?" Before he gave Mello a chance to answer, he added on, "Why did you have to drag me along?"

"Oh, come on. When I heard the old rink was reopening, we had to come down."

Matt leaned forward and squeezed Mello's gloved hand tightly. "Don't go so fast!"

The blonde glided out in front of Matt again, skating backward. He took a chocolate bar from his pocket and snapped a piece off the top. Replacing the bar in his coat, the other hand grasped Matt's other hand as he slowly moved them away from the wall.

"What are you—no, no, no, damn you!" Matt had a small kitten as Mello let go of his hands. He was like a little kid learning how to ride a bike. His feet swiveled beneath him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. In no time, he had spun around one hundred and eighty degrees and fell flat on his ass—again.

"Don't put your weight on just one foot. Keep it even, and your center of gravity low," Mello advised, pulling him to his feet again.

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh come on, it's all simple physics! Oh wait, I forgot, you skipped that class."

"Assmunch."

For the next half an hour, the same thing occurred over and over again, all resulting with Matt on his ass. Finally, he started to get the hang of it.

"Omigodomigodomigodomigod, Mello look at me!" He slowly slid over the ice toward Mello. He scooted forward, going faster and faster.

"I see!" Mello said, watching the gamer glide toward him.

Still faster, Matt pushed on. "Oh my god. Mels, _how do I stop these things?"_

Going at approximately seven miles an hour, the redhead slammed into the blonde. Mello caught him with open arms and swung him around so he wouldn't crash into a couple of kids slowly edging their way around the wall.

Matt clutched onto him tightly. "Never let me do that ever again."

Their bodies were pressed close together and their noses only centimeters apart. Their breath was visible in the cold outdoor rink and it fogged up Matt's goggles. With a smirk, Mello leaned in to kiss him. "No promises."

There were whispers and odd looks from around them.

"Are you sure that's not a girl?" came from a one of the kids who observed Mello's show-off display.

"Homosexuals are _evil_," from an older lady with nasty wrinkles and a probably horrible life.

"OH MY GOSH, THEY'RE AMAZING." A couple of teenage girls squee'd at the rather attractive gay couple before them.

Mello took Matt by the braids of his hat and turned around. The gamer clung to his back. "We're going one more time around. Hang on." Again, the blonde sped up and skidded around the rink.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god I'm gonna die." Matt mumbled over and over into Mello's back. He could feel his muscles work naturally beneath his grasp and their coats as the chocoholic dragged him around the humongous field of ice.

Finally, they approached the door and stepped out onto the rubber floor surrounding the rink. Matt fell onto the closest bench and shoved off his skates as soon as he could unlace them. Mello took his time, sliding the guards onto the blades of his skates before stowing them in his duffel bag.

"Remind me never to skate with you again."

"I'm bringing you here every week now."

"Noooooooo!"

Mello dragged Matt away before planting one on him to shut him up.

It worked.

**A/N:** Guess who went ice skating yesterday! It wasn't me. Crazies, what made you think that? Okay, yeah, I did. It made me think of this. This is post-Kira, in case that wasn't clear. I do not own Death Note, and the opinions of the people at the rink do not belong to me, merely the random people who said 'em. Well, *cough* maybe the teenage girls. *cough* What? Also, leave a review, it'll make my day. ;) Hope you enjoyed, and have a very Happy New Year!


End file.
